The Vampire Diaries: Spinoff
by BreannaAlivia
Summary: A Spin off of The Vampire Diaries.


DAMONS POV

Damon had sitting in some kind of tree thinking of going hunting- fresh blood would be good. He was getting sick of the donated blood- Where was the challenge? Plus he liked his at 98.8. Just then a high pitched shriek of horror echoed off the trees heading twords the tree Damon was lounging in. He listened intrigued of what might case such a ruckus in this small town, then he seen a girl gasping for air pushing herself to run faster, with her hand clenched tightly to her neck. That's when the delicious smell of rust and salt hit him... Blood. Damon felt his fangs lengthen as the smell grew stronger. He jumped down from the tall tree and landed cat-like on the ground. "OH MY GOD, PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" the girl looked at Damon completely oblivious to the fact he had just jumped from a 12 foot tree, and just then she removed her arm from the right side of her neck, and there was blood everywhere.

"Hum... Looks like you were already someones main course." Damon whispered to himself. He started walking over to the girl when her knees began to wobble. Damon caught her with one strong hand, steadying her and sighed knowing he couldn't make her his main course as well. She had already lost too much blood, and whatever he was thinking of taking from her would surely kill her and he hadn't killed a human sense he met Elena. All she could probably remember was being attacked by an animal- or maybe she didn't remember anything at all. The poor dark haired girl looked up at Damon with complete fear and shock in those wide eyes and said one word that made Damon freeze "Vampire." and then she fainted.

Damon was froze with shock, _what had the vampire who fed off this girl not erased her memory before freeing her? _ Damon had removed the blood stained hair from the girls neck... _yep, defiantly a vampire bite. _Damon sighed _what to do? What to do? _He couldn't leave her here she knew the existence of vampires. With a huff Damon swung the dark haired girl up into his arms and run back to the boarding house.

STEFANS POV

The door swung open and banged into the wall as Damon rushed in the house with a dark hair girl drenched in blood. The poor girl had it everywhere it ran all the way from her neck to the middle of her plain white blouse.

Stefan blurted out, not hiding the anger "Damon- what have you done?"

"Oh, little St. Stefan, It isn't what it looks like." Damon began to say with a slight smirk playing on his lips "I have not brought my dinner home with me." he chuckled at his attempt at being funny. But how could he laugh when the poor girl was bleeding to death in his arms. Sometimes Damon really could be a monster.

"While I was getting ready to hunt she came running through the woods like a maniac. I was about to make a meal out of her when I noticed that someone had beat me to it. Then she muttered 'Vampire' so I couldn't leave her there in case she survived, Which I highly doubt." he shrugged as if a human life meant nothing to him. Which it probably didn't... to him.

Damon set her down on Stefan's bed, they both looked down at her. She looked about 18 and was obviously beautiful, every feature about her was perfect from what Stefan could tell. She had tangled hair that was a beautiful shade of chocolate velvet dark drown that had sticks and leaves weaved through it. Stefan was taken aback from the beauty of her, even though she was caked with mud all along her slender frame and had blood seeping from the inside of her mouth to make trail on the side of her mouth.

"So what are we going to do with her bro? You want to finish her off." Damon said jokingly but Stefan could tell there was a hint of worry buried beneath the sarcasm.

"Damon, How can you be so insensitive? She is clearly dying" he paused and sighed "I don't know what we are going to do." He sighed and checked for a pulse "Shes got a faint pulse."

"Do you think she has already drank vampire blood? Look at her mouth and don't you sense two different types of blood?" Damon asked.

"I don't know Damon. I guess we just have to wait and see. Meanwhile I will try to get her cleaned up a little bit."

STEFANS POV

Damon, Elena and Stefan were sitting there waiting, and that was the worst part. It had been at least 6 hours when Damon had brought home the beautiful dark haired girl whose name was still a mystery. While Elena and Damon were continuing some conversation he had not bothered to listen to, Stefan found himself staring at her, lingering on every detail. He ran his eyes over her chocolate brown hair onto her pale creamy ivory skin and she had the most exquisite features. Set on her round face there was her lips so plush, the one was slightly too thick for the top, Her lashes touched her cheek as her eyes were closed, then those eyes had flickered open to revel her confused emerald green eyes.

She grunted, sitting up "Wha- Where am I?"

"Oh well, finally your awake." Damon said with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked the exquisite emerald eyes.

" My head hurts." She said in a musical soprano voice. "What happened to me?"

"You died." Damon said as if it was nothing.

"_What!?_" She shirked

"Yeah, well lets not make a huge deal out of it." Damon said with a smirk.

"Your insane-" The girl began to say but then was interrupted by Elena.

"What's your name?"

"um... Bree, I think. Yeah Bree."

BREES POV

"Okay, Bree. What do you remember of yesterday?" the blond asked Bree a honey sweet voice.

" Well, I went over a friends." Bree stated concentrating hard and the blond nodded for her to go on, "And then it was time to leave, it was getting dark." Bree's delicate eyebrows pulled together, She was so confused "I was walking home when I felt something watching me." The blond nodded again. "It was dark. I kept looking behind me, and then I seen a man?" She said it more like a question, unsure if the foggy memory's were true. "I walked faster and then he was in front of me. Oh My God! His face, It was..." She trailed off and shuddered."I was scared and wanted to run. He looked me in the eyes and said 'You _will not_be afraid of me. You _will not_run.' but I couldn't help it. I took off and then..." The memory's suddenly became clear. "Then he was in front of me again. Stopping me." Bree stopped, she didn't know if she should say the last part.

"It's okay, go on." The blond said again.

"He attacked me. He... He _bit _. He was a..._ a vampire_." She reflectively reached for her neck. "I kept trying to push him away but he was _so strong_. I felt tired when he released me. Then he _bit himself _shoved the his wrist in my mouth." She grimaced "He finally let me push his hand away and then he said 'Forget.' And then I remember running, running as fast as I could. As fast as my feet would take me." She sighed flashing her eyes to each one of there faces. The girl was noticeably beautiful. She had sleek pale blond hair that hung right beneath her shoulders and had had deep blue eyes. Bree then ran her eyes to the first unknown male who was obviously the better looking one. He had dark curly hair and a pair of green eyes fixated right on her, She couldn't help but smile. As she peeled her eyes away from him, she laid her eyes on the last male and she gasped when she took in his familiar dark hair and his lean, flat- muscled body "You." She breathed out and then three pairs of eyes were on him.

"Did Damon do this to you?" The curly haired male asked flashing his eyes to the man I had just accused.

"Uh, I don't know." Bree thought for a second running through her memories from that night. Bree's eyes flashed to his face "No, You saved me?"

He rolled his pure black eyes. "Oh, It was nothing." then he flashed a two second smurk then let his face fall into... This mask? It was the strangest thing, as if he didn't want anyone to know he had feelings.

"Thank you, Damon." Bree flashed her purely whites.

"I'm Elena" The blond one said "and this is Stefan."

"Well, thank you again. I have to go, I have got to go see a doctor or something" Her smile faded as she touched her neck, feeling the soreness.

"No!" All three of them yelled at once.

Bree looked startled "Why?" she felt nervous.

"You know too much." Damon said, "And mind control obviously doesn't work on you."

He cocked his head to the side, "I wonder why that is."

"Mind control?" Bree asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, we all vampire's have it." Damon shrugged.

Then Bree's face filled with fear when she took in what Damon had said _'we all vampires have it.' _"We?" Bree asked jumping up and backing to the opposite end of the room.

STEFANS POV

"Thank you, Damon." Bree flashed a breath taking smile at Damon, and Stefan was intently furious.

"I'm Elena and this is Stefan." Stefan tried to regain his composure as he smiled a weak smile a Bree, _oh, beautiful Bree_.

"Well, thank you again. I have to go see a doctor or something." And she touched her pale neck and made a face.

"No!" All three of us yelled at once, startling Bree.

Bree looked scared "Why?"

"You know too much." Damon said, "And mind control obviously doesn't work on you."

He cocked his head to the side making his eyes slits, "I wonder why that is."

"Mind control?" Bree asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, we all vampire's have it." Damon shrugged. _Oh no_.

Then Bree's face filled with fear when she took in what Damon had said.

"We?" She asked jumping up and backing to the opposite end of the room, away from _us, vampires. _Stefan immediately felt sick, he didn't want Bree to be afraid of him.

"_No, no_." Stefan quickly said "We won't hurt you. _I _won't hurt you." Then when Stefan and Bree's eyes locked there was just a moment of trust.

"Speak for yourself." Damon muttered too low for Bree to hear.

"V-V-_Vampires_. No, this can't be right. They can't exist."

"Oh, We exist all right." Damon smirked, being a jerk like always. "And a _vampire-_" He dragged out the word for more emphasis, clearly wanting to toy with Bree's emotions. "Just had you as dinner, hours ago." He winked. She gasped in shock.

"Damon, enough." Elena said firmly.


End file.
